Steam and secret pleasure
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: During a usually rather private time, there could be someone lurking in the room with you. Well, Hikaru may be lurking in a rather specific room when he shouldn't be but it doesn't mean it is for an evil reason. He simply just has a secret that he tries to hide from his sibling Kaoru. He can't keep everything hidden inside and the shower is the perfect time to let him get it out.


He did this every time the other went to shower. He'd wait until he could hear the water running before sneaking his way inside. He was so glad that they had the glass wall on the shower. So he could see the other while he bathed; even being able to see his figure when the glass gains steam fog on it. He watched him taking his own cock out as he felt his body heat up. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be watching his slightly younger twin showering... He just couldn't help it though. He had the hots for his brother. Yes, Hikaru Hitachiin was in love with his twin Kaoru Hitachiin.

Kaoru never seems to even notice his presence or how much Hikaru actually loved him.

Of course, Kaoru's little habit in the shower did not help at all. He happened to put up quite a show while washing himself. He almost acted like he was in some sort of porn film.

Hikaru just felt hotter and hotter with every sexy move the other made.

The way Kaoru would run his hands down his body slightly swaying his hips. He would do this while washing his body and even rinsing it off.

Hikaru strokes his cock even faster as he continues to watch.

Kaoru also likes to run his hand down his legs raising them one at a time. He does this once again while washing and rinsing them.

To Hikaru it looked like his twin was spreading his legs invitingly for him. He has to bite back groans at these kinds of thoughts while he watches.

Kaoru even arches his back while washing his hair as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Hikaru brings his free hand up to cover his mouth to try to stop himself from making any sound. He has practiced this when he would jack off while Kaoru slept. He wanted to make sure he could be quiet before he had first watched the other shower.

Once Kaoru is finished rinsing his hair he runs his hands down his hair then down his body. His hands pausing at his hips that slightly sway for a moment. He removes his hands to resume his washing.

Hikaru is slightly panting at this point as his hand keeps up his movements in moving up and down on his cock. He feels a shiver shoot through him of pleasure as he begins to imagine himself doing what he so badly wants to do. He can see himself opening the sliding glass door to the shower using the metal handle to do so. He can see himself stepping into the warm spray of the water, he knows that it's warm due to the steam collecting on the glass as well as the bathroom slightly heating up, just as naked as his brother. He can see Kaoru turning with possible surprise but also inviting lust as he wiggles his cute ass just like the current real Kaoru has just done. He almost releases a moan at seeing himself shoving the slightly younger man against the wall of the shower to pin him there. He likes to see his hands on the wall on either side of Kaoru's body when he does pin him. He also can almost feel the other body pressing against him as he sees himself pressing against the other. He would do this to help keep the younger pinned while his hands moved to touch every inch of that wet body. He next imagines his twin's hand replacing his own hand on his cock as his jerking off motion increases in speed. His eyes remaining fixed on the figure of his brother seen through the steam on the glass as he sees himself in his fantasy preparing the other.

Kaoru in the real world has now paused in his washing to slightly sway his body. He also is running his hands over every part of his body slow yet sensually. His hands starting by sliding from his collarbone area to move downwards. His hands slow a little more as they go down his stomach area as his hands move with the curves of his slender body when his hips sway; this causing his middle to curve side to side with the movement.

Hikaru slightly tilts his head back breaking away from his fantasy just before he was going to thrust into his brother to watch his real brother do what he is doing.

Kaoru's hands make it to his hips where he completely pauses to almost move his hips in a circle. His hands moving down to his legs next.

Hikaru lets the image of him thrusting into his brother that is still pinned to the shower by his body enter his mind. He can see himself holding the other by his thighs slash ass area. He squeezes his cock feeling like he is approaching climax which is good as he knows that Kaoru is most likely almost done with his shower. He becomes worried as Kaoru's hands move back up his body pausing to play with his nipples. He watches as the other twin cups his nipples almost like what could be done to a girl's breasts. He bucks his hips forward giving himself more friction as he draws closer and closer to his release.

Kaoru's hands rub his ass a little and that is just the tipping point for Hikaru especially when his slightly younger brother slightly bucks his hips.

Hikaru calls out Kaoru's name in his head as his hips give a final thrust along with his hand stilling. He uses his other hand out of habit to catch his cum so as to not make a mess. He lets himself ride out the high of his orgasm but only for a few moments. He finds himself snapping back to reality as the water to the shower is shut off. He makes a quick escape running as quietly. He also makes sure to use the hand not covered in cum to close the door quietly. He sprints to one of the other bathrooms in the mansion to wash off any traces of what he had done. He knows he needs to be fast to beat Kaoru so the other will come out to see his older twin innocently sitting on their bed.

However back with Kaoru, he is still standing in the shower even though there is no more water currently on. He is smiling to himself. "He was really into it today." He whispers to himself and he closes his eyes for a moment as he chuckles softly to himself. He had seen Hikaru since the first time he came in to watch him shower. He, however, pretended to not notice. He knew of his brother's antics and has been aware of his secret "activities" when he thought that the younger wouldn't know. He, however, is ready to wait for as long as it takes for his brother to finally confess to him the truth of his feelings. He doesn't want to push his slightly older brother into anything and that includes rushing him into a relationship. Sure he knows that they both fell the same way for each other but he wants to make sure Hikaru is ready for a relationship between them before any moves are made. He figures that letting Hikaru confess first is the best way to do this.

Hikaru makes it back to sitting on the bed with only pyjama pants on before Kaoru opens the bathroom door stepping out also only in pyjama pants. He smiles in greeting to the other. "How was the shower."

"Wonderful." Kaoru admits moving towards the bed and he sits down next to his twin. "Shall we get some rest? We have school tomorrow after all."

"Yes, that is a good idea." Hikaru agrees to that and, after shutting off the lights, the two of them settle down under the covers each on their own side as they each have their own pillow. He waits a bit and when he hears Kaoru's breath become softer he whispers three words into the darkness. He is also lying on his side facing his twin and his eyes are open. "I love you." He then closes his eyes to join his brother in sleep.

Kaoru waits a few moments before his eye, furthest from the bed, opens and his eyeball flickers back almost like an attempt to look at Hikaru without his body moving. He can tell Hikaru is truly asleep as his breathing becomes softer. He knows that because the other doesn't know about him knowing he won't pretend to sleep like the younger twin does. "I love you too." He whispers softly into the darkness that doesn't seem scary or deep but soft and able to keep a secret. He closes his eye to actually go to sleep this time.

Tonight was indeed a good night.

The end.


End file.
